1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure, particularly to an LED package structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED (Light-Emitting Diode) features durability, long service life and high power efficiency and thus has become the mainstream in the field of environmental protection and green energy.
The package structures of LED may be categorized into the single-chip package structure and the multi-chip package structure. In the single-chip package structure, a single LED chip is packaged into a point light-emitting element. When applied to illumination, a plurality of single-chip LED elements is installed in a substrate to obtain the required brightness. In the multi-chip package structure, several LED chips are packaged in a single substrate with a COB (Chip On Board) technology to form a planar light-emitting element. Although the multi-chip package structure is an improvement of the single-chip package structure, it is limited by structure design and fabrication technology and hard to have sufficient light-emitting area. Confronting the persistently growing market of LED illumination, how to improve the LED package structure has become an important topic in the field concerned.